The Order and Legion Academy
by XNatsukixNakamuraX
Summary: The Order and Legion Academy, The place for Order and Legion students. What kind of Adventure that awaits us?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost Saga: School Days**_

_**Chapter 1: Iron Knight's Normal Life**_

**Hey guys!, I will start a new story about School Days! It's almost about Iron knight but it's ok! I'm lame at making fanfiction, but i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in Lost Saga, A girl with a long shiny black hair and blue eyes named Iron Knight was sleeping. Iron Knight squeezed her Teddy bear and can't wait to wake up for her first day of school. The alarm soon rang, Iron Knight fell down from her bed by accident, She was really excited. She opened the window to feel the fresh sunny air and stretch herself.<p>

She soon take a bubble bath, She used her shampoo that smells like blueberry and clean herself with a bar of soap that smells like lavender. After that, she dries her self up and Tie it up into a Side Ponytail.

"Perfect!" Iron Knight was happy.

She soon run downstairs to get ready for breakfast. Her big brother, Lancer made Pancakes with maple syrup and Hot Chocolate, Iron Knight was excited what she got for breakfast. They soon eat the meal until watching cartoons and anime.

"Thanks for the meal!" Iron Knight waved and get ready for school.

"No problem! And have a nice day at School!" Lancer waved back.

Iron Knight walked to school. It's was a really sunny day, The cherry petals fall down from the cherry blossom trees because it was spring. Iron Knight walked happily and waved to her neighbors, one of her neighbors gave her a grape juice and she drink it. She finally found the school and she walk in the school. As soon she went to the school, One of the Principals gave her a letter.

"Iron Knight, I have a letter to you" The principal gave the letter to her.

"What is it about" Iron knight opened the letter.

"Hmm... it said i will... MOVE TO THE ORDER AND LEGION ACADEMY?" Iron Knight was shocked.

"Iron Knight, you better go to your new school. You don't wanna be late and I'll take you there" Said the principal.

"So, there's no use of waking to early" Iron Knight was disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait for the next chapter? Then be patient OK!~ and please review lost saga fans! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating The Order and Legion Academy fanfiction but for the Faction War I still need inspiration! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction! (P.S Lost saga belongs to IO Entertainment and Treasure Hunter is a girl, Cowboy is a boy, Infantryman is a girl, Musketeer is a boy, Grand Templar is a boy and Taekwon Master is a girl)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lost Saga: School Day<em>**

**_Chapter 2: The Order and Legion Academy_**

Iron Knight sat in the car and the Principal soon drive her to the academy. She opened the window in car to feel some fresh air and the view.

"Boy, I wonder how the school like is" Iron Knight wondered.

"Miss Iron Knight, I think we're here already" Said the Principal.

"Ok then and thank you" Iron Knight went out from the car.

"No problem" Said the Principal

Iron Knight soon looks to her back to see the school. She was really shock about the Academy, it was really big, it has a fountain and the color of the school is blue and red. Iron Knight can't believe it that she's entering to the academy; she walked and meets someone in the entrance.

"Welcome to the Academy"A brown haired boy bowed to Iron knight.

"Thank you, and who are you?" Iron Knight Asked.

"My name is Musketeer I'm the part of the student council, do you need a tour?" Musketeer Asked.

"Yes, i do need a tour and thank you" Iron Knight Smiled

Musketeer showed Iron Knight about the rooms and classes, Iron Knight began to be really excited to be in the Academy. In the tour Iron Knight meet some people.

"This is the class and -" Musketeer's word was cut by a ginger red haired girl.

"ARTHURRR!" Infantryman hugged Musketeer.

"Seriously! Infantryman! Don't call me names and DON'T HUG ME TO TIGHT!" Musketeer Blushed.

"Owhhh! Musketeer likes Infantryman!" Crazy Sapper teased.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Musketeer began to blush harder.

"Musketeer and Infantryman sitting in a tree! k i s s i n g!" Crazy Sapper sing and clapping while Musketeer is screaming for help.

"Umm, Musketeer... my tour?" Iron Knight Asked.

"I'll be your new tour guide then" Cowboy try to act cool.

"Ermm... Ok?" Iron Knight was confused.

"ARRGGHHH! YOU STUPID IDIOT STOP BEING COOL!" Treasure Hunter kicked Cowboy.

"SO WHAT? I CAN BE COOL EVERYDAY!" Cowboy screamed angrily

"NO YOU CANT!" Treasure Hunter screamed back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN?" Cowboy pull out his revolver from his pocket.

"BRING IT ON!" Treasure Hunter pull out her shotgun.

"OHH MY GOD! IT'S CHAOS IN HERE!" Iron Knight screamed.

"HEY! HEY! CUT IT OFF!" A black haired girl ordered, they soon stop fighting, talking and hugging.

"I'M SORRY MAM!" Said everyone accept Iron Knight.

"Ummm... who is she?" Iron knight asked to Musketeer.

"She's Taekwon Master, she's the student council president" Musketeer Replied back.

"You guys should go to your class now." Taekwon Master ordered and they go back to their classes.

"Hmmm... you're the new student right?" Taekwon Master asked Iron Knight.

"Yes, I am! My name is Iron Knight!" Iron knight was scared.

"Ohh ok then, you should go to science class now." Taekwon Repiled happily.

Iron Knight soon walks to the corridors to find science class, she's lost in the corridors because she has no idea where see is and there's no one to ask for direction.

"Ohh man! i can't find the science class" Iron Knight run and she bump someone.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry." A blonde haired guy apologizes and helps Iron Knight to stand up.

"It's ok, i'm sorry to be such a klutz.." Iron knight was shy.

"That's ok, and are you a new student here?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am" Iron Knight replied shyly.

"My name is Grand Templar, how about you?" Grand Templar asked.

"My name...is...iron knight..." Iron Knight blushed.

"Nice to meet you and are you looking for science class?" Grand templar asked.

"Yes, but I got lost" Iron Knight giggled.

"The class is that way, you should go straight and you will find your destination!" Grand templar replied cheerfully.

"Thank you" Iron knight bowed to Grand Templar and she starts to walk again.

"No problem" Grand Templar went away.

"I think...I like him..." Iron Knight thought.

During Science class, Iron Knight hold her pencil and draw a Grand Templar and herself, Holding hands. She blushed harder from seeing that picture every minute.

"I hope...soon...in the future we can meet again" Iron Knight thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guyss! This is really a long fanfiction because i suck at making fanfiction =3=, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW IT AND GET A FREEEEEEE COOKIE! 8D<strong>


End file.
